Auto Returns
by QueenOfDragons2
Summary: It's been a month since the Axiom landed. When Auto is mysteriouly reactivated with a new body, it spells trouble for WALL-E and EVE. Will they survive? Or will Auto get his revenge? Rated T for violence in some parts. Ch. 7 up!
1. Auto returns

Andrentureasu quietly sat near WALL-E and EVE's trailer. She was glad to see that they were getting along fine.

Andrentureasu was curious about WALL-E and EVE's adventure after the Axiom returned to Earth. She had been told the story of how WALL-E and EVE had brought the Axiom back

to Earth, but she didn't know the story of what had happened afterwards. The only thing that the humans could tell her was that she should ask WALL-E and EVE themselves.

She had never gotten around to asking them. She wasn't sure if they wanted to talk about it. By now, she was tired of waiting, so she went up to them and told them her desire to

know what happened after the Axiom landed.

EVE said, _"Of course we wouldn't mind telling you that story."_

Andrentureasu said, "Really? I was sure that you didn't want to talk about it."

WALL-E said, _"We've been asked about that a lot recently."_

"You have?"

"_Yes. Okay, so after WALL-E was revived, we went down to where the humans were and-."_

"_Um, EVE, I think you should skip ahead, because the first month wasn't all that interesting."_

"_Whatever you say, my love."_

Insert story breaker here

EVE activated with a quiet hum. It was pretty crowded in WALL-E's trailer due to the fact that their friends didn't want to sleep anywhere but in the trailer, but she was used to it.

After all, they had been living here for a month.

EVE was the only one awake at the moment. The previous day had been particularly exhausting. Helping the humans rebuild was hard…and boring. By now, though, the human's

settlement was quite stable. The humans had also gotten quite thinner. They weren't back to their original shape, but they were getting there.

The other robots began to activate. D-FIB had clear attractions to M-O, although he didn't seem to notice it. EVE and WALL-E's love for each other, on the other hand, was quite

obvious, for WALL-E immediately held onto EVE's hand when she went up to him when he woke up.

PR-T sighed. _"Once again, we have a long day ahead of us."_

They all knew what she was talking about. They were not looking forward to the day ahead.

_Well, _EVE thought, _at least Auto isn't around anymore._

She shivered a little at the thought of Auto. She was genuinely glad that Auto was gone. _On the other hand, Auto might make things more interesting…_

EVE scolded herself for thinking that. _No, it's a good thing that Auto's gone, and that's that. Just as well, because nobody in their right mind would reactivate him._

However, she was wrong…very, very, very wrong…

Insert story breaker here

In the darkness of the bridge of the Axiom, Auto's eye switched on. At first, he didn't remember what had happened. As he slowly woke up after being deactivated for a month, his

memories started to come back to him. The WALL-E unit, Probe One, the captain turning him off, the plant…

With a start, he realized what had happened. He accessed the computer to find out how long he had been out. He had been out for a month. Then he realized that he was lying on

the floor.

He tried to move and found that something was different. He could move his head like normal and he still had all his spokes, but there was something else. The periscope that had

connected him to the ceiling had been replaced with something bulkier. It was like a body. There was also something attached to the other end of the body, but it didn't have any

obvious purpose.

Attached to the sides of the body seemed to be 8 tentacles, 4 on each side. The tentacles had several articulation points. There also seemed to be something on the end of the

tentacles. He moved one of the tentacles so that he was looking at its end. There were claws. 4 claws, arranged like the corners of a square, the sharp edges all facing the center. It

would be useful for climbing and grabbing things.

He realized that the tentacles were meant to be used as legs. He slowly got up. The thing at the other end of his new body was a counterweight.

When he had gotten up, he looked around the bridge. It was the same as before. However, when he looked out the window that had before looked out into space, he was in for a

shock. It didn't look out into space. He didn't know for sure what he was looking at, but he was sure it was Earth's surface. The Axiom had landed.

He immediately tried to access the A113 directive to find out what he should do, but he couldn't find it. After much searching, he realized that it had been deleted. More searching

revealed that he had no directive anymore. He was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

He began to think. He thought about everything that had gone wrong, about the WALL-E unit that was supposed to be on Earth, Probe One who had eventually decided to defend

the WALL-E unit, and the captain who had turned him off. He decided that he wasn't mad at the captain. After all, if it hadn't been for the WALL-E unit and Probe One (especially the

WALL-E unit), the captain would have remained the same. No, he put all the blame on those two robots. He thought about them more and more and soon he flipped out his taser. He

had decided that he despised them. He wanted to kill them, and he would do it in the slowest and most painful way he could. And to ensure that it would be very hard for them to be

repaired before they died, he would put them in a place that few others would think to look.

He thought about his plan. First, he would become familiar with the layout of the area. Then, when the time was right, he would mortally injure one of them, Probe One preferably.

Then, while the other grieved over the dying one, he would strike the non-injured one. He would then put them somewhere the others would never be able to find them. After that,

one way or another, he would get all the humans and robots onto the Axiom and launch it into space again, where they would live as before, except there would be no

reconnaissance and there would be no human captain. They would live forever on the Axiom.

Before Auto got too carried away, he checked the ship's vital systems to ensure that nothing was wrong.

The humans had taken into consideration him returning. The engines had been damaged beyond easy repair. It didn't matter. He knew how they could be repaired. He would first

have to find GO-4. If GO-4 refused to help him, he would find a way to fix that. Auto put his taser away. He was going to accomplish his goals, one way or another.

**Author's note: I know I should take a break from updating stories, but I can't help it! I just have so many ideas! And I have a chance to express them to the world at last! I **

**will attempt to take a break, but I may not. By the way, the "Insert story breaker here" thing is because my original story breaker lines (is that what they're called?) **

**wouldn't show up in the doc manager, so, there you go. Besides, I think it's funny. Also, sentences **_"like this" _**are the robots speaking in the axiom code. Just italics, unless **

**otherwise noted, are thoughts, by both humans and robots.**


	2. GO4 returns

EVE's assignment for the day was to help her sister probes search the ruins of the city for anything useful. WALL-E's assignment was to help BURN-E, a welder-bot, get some

equipment from the Axiom. EVE and WALL-E were always given assignments that required them to be apart for the whole day, that and the fact that their friends had nowhere else

to go at night meant that, for the past month, they had never had a chance to be alone together, even for a little while. Their lack of opportunities to be alone together, their lack of

chances to interact with each other, and the stress caused by the daily assignments were having a negative effect on their relationship. If it continued for much longer, there was a

chance that they could end up not having a relationship at all. Unfortunately, it seemed to be too late to do anything about it. They didn't even look at each other as they headed off

to their respective assignments.

WALL-E and BURN-E had a brief conversation as they went towards the maintenance areas of the Axiom. BURN-E said, _"Hey, I know a secret passageway that leads to a weird room. _

_Wanna see?"_

WALL-E said, _"Sure." _Early on, a trip to the repair ward left WALL-E with the ability to speak the Axiom code, the language the robots used to communicate with one another, fluently.

He led WALL-E down a hallway and led him to a spot on a wall that looked perfectly normal. BURN-E tapped on various places on the wall and a hidden door opened to reveal a dark

passageway. WALL-E followed BURN-E inside. After what seemed like a long time, a door opened to the side of him. However, when the door opened, BURN-E was nowhere to be

found. WALL-E looked around and called out to him, but to no avail. He went inside anyway. The room was dimly lit and seemed old. It was completely empty. WALL-E wondered why

the room was built if it had no purpose. However, he wasn't aware of who was behind him…

Insert story breaker here

At the humans' settlement, a steward was showing the captain what he had found earlier on the lido deck: the smashed remains of GO-4.

When the captain saw it, he said, "So that's what happened to him."

The steward said, "What shall I do with him, captain?"

The captain thought for a moment before answering. "Take him to the repair ward. And have them make him able to speak English, we need more translators."

The steward obeyed. When he was halfway to the repair ward when BURN-E came up to him and said, _"Have you seen WALL-E anywhere lately?"_

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_All right. WALL-E! Where are you?"_

The steward watched him until he was out of sight. _I wonder what happened_, he thought. He then got the feeling that he was being watched. He dismissed it as his own mind craving

stimulation. Besides, where could somebody hide?

He resumed his path. When he got to the repair ward, he gave the captain's request to the AI that was in charge of the repair ward, dropped off GO-4's remains in the proper place,

and left.

GO-4's body had been so damaged, there was no way to repair it. The only thing they could do was download GO-4's data into another GO-4 body, which they did (they were sure to

make it possible for GO-4, in his new body, to speak English fluently).

Insert story breaker here

The last thing that GO-4 remembered was plummeting towards the lido deck, screaming. Which is why he screamed when his new body was activated. It startled the repair ward AI.

GO-4's screaming died down as he realized that he wasn't falling anymore. He looked around. He was in the repair ward.

He said, "How did I get in here?" Then he realized that he had just spoken in English. "And how come I'm talking in English?"

The repair ward AI said, "You were brought here by a steward. We gave you a program that would allow you to speak in English, at the captain's request. You were damaged

beyond repair when the steward brought you here. We had to put you in a new body." GO-4 noticed the debris that lay on the floor. It vaguely resembled him.

The AI continued. "How did you become so damaged?"

GO-4 told the AI of the last few moments of his life.

"I see…Hopefully that won't happen to anyone again. We have a finite number of robot parts."

"May I go now?"

"Of course."

With that, GO-4 left. He was halfway to the lido deck when BURN-E came out of nowhere and said, _"Have you seen WALL-E anywhere lately?"_

GO-4 immediately became confused. But he said, _"I haven't."_

BURN-E left noticeably distressed.

GO-4 wondered what had happened while he was dead when something huge came out of nowhere. It was Auto in his new spider-like body.

GO-4 stared at him for a few moments, intimidated and frightened. Unsure of how else to react, he said, "Um, what-you-uh, what happened, sir?"

Auto was silent for a moment, and then said, "You can speak English. Oh well. It doesn't matter. It'll be very useful."

"Useful for what, sir?"

Auto told him everything.

"Oh. I see. Well, I am willing to serve you in whatever way I can. How can I start?"

"You can start by pretending that you are no longer loyal to me and pretending that you don't know of my reactivation."

"Huh?"

"By pretending that you're with them, they will grow to trust you, hopefully. You will be my spy for them. Get all the information you can get about the WALL-E unit and Probe One

without being suspicious."

"What if they find you?"

"I am already taking care of that."

"I'm not going to ask how. But are you sure the plan will work? After all, there are only two of us, and I don't know how many there are of them. We're going to need allies."

"I already have a plan for that."

"You do?"

"Yes. Our first ally will be in the form of Probe Five."

Insert story breaker here

The probes' day of searching was more interesting than they expected. Not only had they found many things that would be very useful, but they had just found something very

interesting: a human-sized mechanical dragon made entirely of bronze. Of course, it didn't move. It was more like a puppet.

The probes all made comments on the statue. All, that is, except Probe One, EVE. She was thinking about how WALL-E might react if he saw it…

She immediately felt depressed. She hadn't had a chance to be alone with WALL-E for so long. She was afraid that WALL-E's feelings for her were gone…

"_Hey, One, wake up."_

EVE snapped out of her trance. Probe Two looked at her sternly. She was the undisputed leader of the probes, mainly due to the fact that she had some aggression problems.

Probe Three said, _"Leave her alone, Two. She's probably thinking about WALL-E. We should be sensitive."_ She respected EVE's love for WALL-E and even helped her cope with being

away from him. She also wasn't afraid to voice her opinions, which, needless to say, often got Probe Two mad at her.

"_Shut up, Three. You know that you don't talk back to me!"_

"_Says the one with aggression problems."_

"_Why you little-I should blast you to bits!"_ She pointed her blaster gun at Probe Three.

Probe Four quickly said, _"Whoa, whoa, calm down Two! There's no need to get upset!"_ Probe Four usually stayed out of arguments like this, but every once in a while she had to

interfere. Up to that point, she had been looking at the mechanical dragon, wondering what it looked like on the inside.

Probe Two put her blaster gun away. She briefly looked around and saw Probe Five cowering behind a wall, looking at the dragon.

"_Five, for the last time, the dragon is NOT gonna get up and attack you! When will you stop being so stupid?"_

Probe Five didn't listen to her. She was convinced that, because it looked scary, it was a danger to her. Probe Two often called her incredibly stupid and naïve. She seemed to be

right, for Probe Five always believed anything that anyone told her, even if it was obviously not true or they told her that it wasn't true, she almost never picked up on things, no

matter how clear anybody put it, she couldn't solve the easiest of problems even if the solution was shown to her, she didn't know that she had a plasma cannon in her arm, she

couldn't read at all, and, to top it all off, she was so feeble-minded and stupid, she didn't even know she was. She didn't know the definition of "stupid" either.

Probe Five continued to stare at the dragon fearfully. Probe Two rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that the EVE probes had been designed to be very high-end robots,

highly intelligent and efficient. So why was Probe Five so stupid?

Suddenly, BURN-E dashed towards them. He looked at the mechanical dragon for a moment before saying, _"We have a problem, EVE. I've been looking for WALL-E everywhere and I _

_can't find a trace of him."_

EVE said, _"What do you mean 'you've been looking for WALL-E everywhere'? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"_

"_He was, but I wanted to show him this secret passage I found. We went in, and when I looked around for him, he wasn't there."_

EVE was concerned. She turned to her sisters. Probe Two said, _"You go on ahead. The rest of us will…attempt to get Five to realize that that dragon isn't dangerous."_

EVE followed BURN-E. He led her through a dark building. When he got out, he looked back to ensure that EVE was behind him. She wasn't. BURN-E called out for her. There was no

response.

_Oh no_, he thought. _Now BOTH of them are missing? What's going on?_

He backtracked, constantly calling out her name. He was soon back with the other probes. Probe Two gave him an odd look. _"Don't tell me. One is missing."_

BURN-E nodded.

Probe Three said, _"Oh dear. This could be bad. WALL-E and One disappear when nobody's looking, and on the same day? This can't be pure coincidence."_

Probe Four said, _"I'd be very surprised if it was."_

BURN-E rushed off. He was going to the captain.

Insert story breaker here

The captain had been busy with helping a few people get a few things organized in a warehouse with his cousin, Johnny. Suddenly, a voice said, "Good evening sir."

He looked around, but nobody was there.

"Down here sir."

He looked down and saw GO-4, who gave him a quick salute.

"Good to see you sir. What can I do to help?"

The captain said, "Glad to see you're not trying to avenge Auto. At least I hope you aren't."

"Of course not sir. My directive is to help the captain of the Axiom. Since Auto is gone, you're the only one left."

Suddenly, BURN-E came into the room. He was making very frantic sounds. The captain didn't understand a bit of it.

"What did you say?"

GO-4 said, "He said 'WALL-E and EVE are missing and I have no idea where they are'."

All the humans froze.

Johnny said, "That's not good."


	3. Probe Five defects

WALL-E slowly woke up. He had no idea what had just happened. He had been in that old room and then he was here. No, there was something else. He had felt a sharp pain all

over his body, like when Auto tasered him, but only for a few moments and not as strong. He tried to get up, but he couldn't even lift his head for more than a few moments.

He heard someone groaning next to him. It sounded like EVE. He turned his head and, sure enough, there was EVE, lying on her back. She had just woken up.

WALL-E tried to reach her, but he felt very weak. EVE apparently felt weak also. Fortunately, EVE was about a foot away from him, so he was able to grab her hand. When he did,

EVE turned her head slightly to look at him. Her eyes were half-closed and she couldn't open them any further. Nevertheless, when she saw him, there was a slight trace of a smile.

WALL-E felt her grab his hand back. They tightened their grip. They knew what it meant. They would enjoy this moment together, even if it turned out to be their last.

Insert story breaker here

The captain thought hard about their predicament. BURN-E, translated by GO-4, had told him the whole story. By then, PR-T, D-FIB, M-O, BRL-A, VAQ-M, HAN-S, VN-GO, and L-T had

heard about what had happened and were at the warehouse too.

GO-4 said, "Look, guys, why don't we just look through that passage again? We might not find them, but it would be a good idea."

The captain was slightly embarrassed, but agreed. All the other robots agreed. BURN-E led them to the entrance of the passageway. The captain and the four other probes went

with them.

They weren't very far from it when M-O said, _"Hey guys, look what's on the floor."_

After GO-4 translated for the captain, he bent down and took a look. There were scuff marks on the floor. They looked like they had been made by something sharp scraping on the

floor. The captain scratched his chin as he wondered what had made it. The scuff marks stopped at a wall. BURN-E banged at various points on the wall. The wall turned into a door

that led into a passageway. But the passageway was perfectly lit.

BURN-E said, _"That's odd. It wasn't lit the first two times I went in."_

He went in first, followed by the captain, GO-4, WALL-E's friends, and then the probes. Probe Five was last in line.

When they were half-way through, they came across a closed door on the side of the wall.

BURN-E stopped and looked at it. _"I didn't know there was a door here."_

The captain guessed, correctly, at what he was saying. He then said, "So, the room you found at the end of this hallway, how was it weird?"

"_It was empty except for a foot-deep layer of towels on the floor."_

After GO-4 translated, the captain said, "Hmm. That IS strange."

His eyebrows suddenly went up. He went past BURN-E and ran down the curved hallway. The others quickly followed. It wasn't long before he reached the end of the hallway. There

was a door exactly like the one they had encountered earlier. He banged on the door the exact same way that BURN-E had on the wall. Instead of the door opening, the lights went

out, leaving them in almost total darkness. After a few minutes, the lights came back on. Nothing seemed to have happened.

The captain tried again. This time, the door opened. Sure enough, WALL-E and EVE were inside. They seemed to be fine, except that WALL-E was trembling slightly and EVE was

holding herself against him, as if for support.

The captain said, "Are you two all right?" They both nodded. "Good."

Probe Four, who had just looked back, said, _"Hey, where's Five?"_

Insert story breaker here

Auto and Probe Five were alone in the old room lit by a single light bulb. Probe Five was displaying her usual ignorance. Auto was looking at her gravely.

"Probe Five. Look at me."

Probe Five then noticed him. _"Oh. Hi Auto. I didn't see you there."_

"I have something to ask you."

"_You wanna know something? My sister always says that I'm stupid and naïve. I never know what she's talking about, but it doesn't mean anything to me. I don't even know what those _

_words mean."_

Auto heard something outside the door. He didn't worry about it. The door and walls were almost totally soundproof, and he had complete control over the doors in the Axiom.

"Probe Five, I have something to ask you."

She wasn't paying any attention to him. He knew how to fix that.

What he said next made her stop looking around and stare directly at him, her eyes wide.

Her eyes then had signs of irritation. Her voice had always reflected her apparent stupidity and ignorance. Now her tone of voice sounded quite different. She said, _"All right, Auto. _

_Whadda ya want?"_

Insert story breaker here

The captain listened as hard as he could with his ear on the door on the side of the wall in the middle of the hallway. He caught small snippets of what was being said, but he

couldn't make out anything clear or who was talking.

The robots waited somewhat impatiently. They wanted to leave, but the hallway was quite narrow and had a somewhat low ceiling. It was physically impossible to get past the

captain. They also wanted to say they wanted to leave, but he had told them to be quiet and they didn't want to disobey him. There was no reason, they just didn't want to.

Several minutes passed without anything happening. Suddenly, the lights turned off again. The side door also opened. Fortunately, the captain wasn't leaning against it, so he didn't

fall over. However, something ran into his stomach. It backed off and rammed into him, shoving him into the crowd of robots behind him.

It ran off in the direction of the entrance, making a small scraping sound as it went away.

The robots quickly helped the captain up, and he promptly ran in the direction the thing had gone. However, the entrance door was shut. The captain banged on it in the mirror

pattern that BURN-E had. The door opened. The captain looked to see if it was there. There was no sign of anything.

One of the probes said, _"What was that? And why does it want Five?"_

Insert story breaker here

A steward was making his routine check of the Axiom. He was in a pretty good mood. Everything was in order and fine. He was almost done. All that was left was the captain's

quarters and the bridge. Since those areas were small, it never took long.

As expected, nothing in the captain's quarters had changed since the last time he was there.

However, the moment he entered the bridge, he knew that something was wrong. Hanging from the ceiling was the periscope that Auto had been attached to. However, Auto

himself was gone. This meant two things. Either someone had taken it upon themselves to get rid of him once and for all, or he had been reactivated and made mobile. Either way, it

was a good idea to tell the captain. If it was the former, he would be glad at that. If it was the latter, on the other hand…

The steward wasted no time in trying to find the captain. He asked any robot he came across if they had seen the captain. Eventually, he was getting close to the captain. He had

only one more corner to turn. Suddenly, something jumped on him and attacked him violently. He couldn't see what it was. It had destroyed his eyes. All he could do was spin around

trying to get it off. It didn't work. It was clinging onto him tightly.

The steward tried to call out, but it had destroyed his vocal processor.

It soon became apparent that it wasn't going to let him live. When he realized that, he felt immense fear, confusion, and sorrow before the thing ripped out his central circuit board

and crushed it, killing him very quickly.

It threw the steward's body into the nearby intersection. Unfortunately for it, it had tossed the steward's body into clear view of the captain.

When he saw the steward's body get thrown into the intersection, his eyes widened and he said, "WHAT THE-?"

All of the lights in the hallway suddenly turned off, making it black as night except for the lights coming from the robots. It stayed like that for several minutes.

When the lights came back on, the thing had long since fled. The captain and the robots, knowing this, went up to what was left of the steward. All of them, when they saw the

extent of the damage, knew that there was absolutely no way to repair it. Even transferring bodies wouldn't work. The memory board had been crushed as well.

GO-4 said, "I wonder what could've done this."

The captain said, "So do I."

Insert story breaker here

Several hours later, Auto sat in the old, empty room, along with GO-4, Probe Five, whom he had renamed Fenica, and several other robots who didn't like living on Earth.

Fenica had just filled in the robots on Auto's plan. They all liked it.

Auto himself, however, was in the corner. He was thinking about what he had done to that steward, and about his new directive which he had just discovered. He didn't like it…

GO-4 said, "Are you all right Auto? You've been in that corner since we all came here."

Auto, not wanting to tell GO-4 about it, said, "I'm just thinking."

One of the robots said, _"The thing I don't get is why you didn't kill EVE and WALL-E when you had the chance."_

"I want to get everyone on the Axiom first and seal off all the doors leading outside. They won't have anywhere to hide."

"_I see."_

"Of course, if the opportunity comes earlier, I won't hesitate to take it."

Another robot said, _"You seem pretty determined to get this plan done."_

"I AM determined to get it done. I was built to pilot the Axiom through space, and I will do that until I am no more. I WILL show those two robots what happens when I am defied.

We will live in the Axiom forever, no matter what. We WILL live as we once did…but first, we have to repair the engines."


	4. The capture

That night, WALL-E and EVE's friends didn't sleep in the trailer. They had told them that they had decided to sleep somewhere else. WALL-E and EVE were glad that they had the

trailer to themselves now, along with Hal, of course.

The trailer seemed so empty now.

EVE said, _"I'm glad that we can be in private now."_

WALL-E didn't say anything.

"_You're still thinking about that steward, aren't you?"_

He nodded. _"I don't get what could've done that. It's impossible that a human could've done it. So it must have been a robot. But none of the robots I've seen could be able to do that. And _

_there must have been a reason that they destroyed that steward."_

"_I'm sure there was. Also, I don't get why anybody would kidnap Five. She would be basically useless. She's the most idiotic and ignorant thing I've ever known of."_

"_Speaking of your sisters, you all look identical. If I had to guess which one of them you by appearance alone, I don't think I'd be able to tell."_

"_I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."_

"_Yes. Let's."_

With that, they went to their sleeping spots and fell asleep.

EVE slept peacefully. She was too tired to have dreams. WALL-E, on the other hand, didn't sleep so well. He had terrible nightmares. The worst part was that they were so real. One

of them was of Auto electrocuting EVE instead of him. Another was of EVE pointing her blaster gun at him, and she had red eyes and she looked angry. She then started laughing in

a way that creeped him out. Another one was of Auto torturing him by using his taser to put electricity through him. It wasn't enough to harm him, but it hurt immensely. The final one

was of a huge black monster that was keeping him prisoner. He couldn't make out much because the last one was hazy and muted. The monster's eyes glowed red and its voice

made it sound like it was the embodiment of evil itself. In his nightmare, he couldn't make out much of what it was saying. It turned towards something white and, after having a

short conversation with it, burst into maniacal laughter. Suddenly, the whole thing went black and two red glowing eyes appeared. It spoke again. This time, it was clear what was

being said. It said, "YOU WILL NOT SEE ANYTHING ELSE!"

"_WALL-E! Wake up!"_

WALL-E abruptly woke up. EVE was holding him and looked very concerned.

WALL-E said, _"You were crying out so loudly, I was afraid that something bad was happening."_

WALL-E told her about the nightmares, but he didn't mention the one with EVE with red eyes or the one with the huge black monster.

When he was finished, EVE looked even more concerned. _"That doesn't sound good. I hope they are just nightmares. Otherwise…"_

WALL-E finished for her. _"We're in a lot of trouble."_

Insert story breaker here

Captain B. McCrea was up early that morning. He was still thinking about the steward.

Johnny, who always got up early, went over to him and said, "Hey, Bob! Did anything interesting happen yesterday?"

The captain told him about the steward.

Johnny said, "Hmm. That DOES seem worrisome."

"The thing I don't get is what it MEANS."

"It means that we have a hostile robot in our presence. One that's probably been modified."

The captain looked at him suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"You think I'M responsible for this? I hardly know a thing about robotics! I don't understand how a complex robot works, let alone know how to make one!"

"Complex robot?"

"By that, I mean robots like WALL-E or those huge typing bots. I swear, except for what you've told me, I don't know a thing about what did that!"

The captain didn't change his look.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "What can I do to prove to you that I am not involved in this?" He walked away, shaking his head. When he was out of earshot of anyone, he quietly said, "I

didn't expect THIS to happen…"

Insert story breaker here

WALL-E and EVE weren't given assignments that morning. They were allowed to have the day off. They went back to the trailer.

Along the way, EVE remembered the bronze dragon she and her sisters had found the day before. She wanted WALL-E to see it, so she led him to where she had last seen it.

However, when they got there, it was gone.

EVE said, _"That's weird. It was there yesterday. Oh well. I guess somebody else found it and moved it."_

WALL-E, however, wasn't paying attention. _"Are you getting the feeling that we're being watched?"_

"…_Now that you mention it…I AM getting the feeling we're being watched."_

Suddenly, a voice that neither of them had ever heard before said, _"And rightfully so."_

Several robots suddenly came out of the shadows, looking at them with malicious intent.

Before EVE could react, one of the robots snuck up to her from behind and bound her arms to her sides using energy bands, preventing her from using her blaster gun.

Another robot grabbed WALL-E, preventing him from trying to help EVE.

WALL-E tried to struggle, but more and more robots grabbed him.

"_What are you DOING?"_

"_A friend of ours would like to see you personally."_

The robots swarmed EVE and WALL-E, blocking their view of each other.

The robots kept crowding against WALL-E. Their snickers and the way their eyes looked made WALL-E more scared than he had ever been in his whole life. His fear was amplified by

EVE's frantic shouting for help. She suddenly went silent.

The crowd of robots parted to reveal a robot holding a defect boot, intending to put it on him and shut him down. A few moments later, it wasn't necessary. WALL-E had fainted.

Insert story breaker here

WALL-E was slow to wake up.

"You have been out for longer than I expected."

At first, WALL-E didn't recognize the voice.

"I guess that shock I gave you yesterday was a little bit too strong."

There was something familiar about that human-sounding, monotonous voice…

"It doesn't matter. Eventually you won't have anything to worry about."

WALL-E remembered the voice, but he didn't remember who had that voice. He had been looking down. When he recognized the voice, he looked up. The shock of seeing it brought

him fully revived him. It was Auto, reactivated and less than a foot away from his face.

WALL-E felt something grab his neck. He looked down and saw that Auto had 8 identical limbs which could be used as arms or legs. He was holding onto WALL-E's neck with one of

them.

"Impressive, isn't it? My new body. I don't know who made it, but they had great skill in robotics. I can control the entire Axiom or browse through the computer without having to be

connected to it. It truly is a great life, one I intend to have forever."

WALL-E was too scared to speak.

"I tire of this chatter. It is time for me to do what I brought you here to do."

He let go of WALL-E's neck and flipped out his taser.

The memory of the part of the nightmare with Auto tasering him leapt to WALL-E's mind.

Before he could do anything, Auto hit WALL-E's chest with the taser. The charge that was sent through him didn't cause any major damage, but it was incredibly painful. It wasn't

enough to paralyze him, however. WALL-E screeched louder and with more intensity than ever before.

Auto kept it up for several minutes, stopping only to recharge his taser.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped and didn't continue.

"I think that's enough for now."

WALL-E couldn't agree more. The torture had left him exhausted and in severe pain.

Auto picked him up with some of his limbs. WALL-E then realized that they were in the old, empty room.

The door opened and Auto threw WALL-E into the crowd of his followers, who in turn threw him EVE, her hovering unit deactivated and still bound by the energy bands. She insulted

them loudly. When Auto caught EVE, the door closed. The robots took WALL-E to the door at the end of the hallway. The door opened, they threw him inside, and the door slammed

shut. The towels were gone.

WALL-E didn't try to get up. He didn't want to waste any energy unnecessarily. He soon began to hear EVE screaming in pain. He knew that for him to be able to hear it at the

distance he was at, she was screaming very loudly. If Auto's intent was to torture them, and it certainly was, he was doing a very good job. Her screams were torment for him.

WALL-E understood what the steward had found out. He had wanted to tell them that Auto was missing, but Auto himself knew what he wanted to do and so he killed the steward.

WALL-E felt immense dread. Auto had said that eventually he wouldn't have anything to worry about. He knew what that meant. Now both he and EVE were at Auto's mercy, and

nobody knew where they were. He wondered if things could get any worse.

**Author's note: Just so you all know, I have deleted the 8****th**** chapter of my 2****nd**** story because my mom didn't like the way I ended it. Now that I think about it, it was a bit of a **

**run-on. Also, I have made a slight change to the first chapter of this story. By the way, this story is the third in a saga I am currently making. For more information, visit my **

**profile.**


	5. Auto's regret

It was 5:00 AM. Auto looked at EVE and WALL-E, who had been his prisoners since the previous day. They were both shut down with red defect boots.

Auto had many things on his mind: the steward, his torturing EVE and WALL-E using his taser, and the robots that were almost finished with the repairs on the engines. It wouldn't

be long before his plan of returning to space would reach fruition. Auto had thirsted for revenge. If repairs weren't made to EVE and WALL-E, they would die from even more torture.

Auto had feelings. Despite what anyone thought, he had emotions. It was just very difficult to express them through the usual ways. He couldn't move his face, and his eye was a

red light that couldn't blink. His voice held no emotion. He could show emotion through body language, but that was it. Nobody could know the plethora of emotions that raged his

mind.

Auto was currently thinking about what he should do now. It was this that had kept him up almost all night. He was caught between two choices. Finally, he made up his mind.

He said, "I must follow my directive." He shut the door between him and the two robots.

Insert story breaker here

WALL-E woke up as he normally would. The moment he was fully aware of what was around him, he became very confused. When he had been forced into sleep the previous night,

he had been imprisoned by Auto and his followers. Now he was in his trailer with the door wide open. And he felt fantastic. Last night, he was in severe pain that had lingered from

his torture.

Hal happily jumped into WALL-E, glad to see him after so long. WALL-E momentarily wondered if he was hallucinating.

He looked behind him and saw EVE in her usual sleeping spot. As he looked at her, she woke up. The moment she realized where she was, she looked extremely confused. _"How did _

_we get back here?"_

"_I don't know."_

A voice they both knew said, _"I swear, 10 minutes ago you guys weren't there."_

They looked. It was M-O. He looked very confused. _"Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you."_ The other robots appeared behind him. WALL-E and EVE relayed

the entire story to them.

At first, the other robots didn't react. They hadn't taken it all in. D-FIB said, _"Could you…say it again?"_ They gave them a shorter version of the story.

HAN-S said, _"So basically, Auto's been reactivated, redesigned, and now wants to get revenge for you guys bringing the Axiom back to Earth by killing you."_

EVE said, _"HAN-S, I can tell that you don't believe us. You have to! Why would we lie about Auto's return?"_

"_Who in their right mind would reactivate him and give him all that stuff?"_

"_I don't know and I don't really care."_

BRL-A said, _"Well, if they're telling the truth (and I kinda doubt that they are), then one of Auto's followers isn't so faithful to him. It's the only explanation of how they could get back here."_

Once again, it was very obvious they didn't believe WALL-E and EVE. EVE buried her face in her hands. She didn't know how she was going to get them to believe her and WALL-E.

Suddenly, Johnny came running towards the trailer at full speed, yelling, "Guys, guys! We have a very bad problem!" Despite his somewhat fetus-like body, he was very fast. He

stopped at the bottom of the ramp. He was hardly out of breath. His eyes were filled with worry. "Guys, the captain's been kidnapped!"

All of the robots said, _"__**WHAT?**__"_

Insert story breaker here

On the way to the humans' settlement, Johnny eagerly told them what had happened. "It was incredible! I still can't believe that it happened! And I watched the whole thing!

Everything was perfectly normal, and all of a sudden, these robots just came out of nowhere and kidnapped him! They just picked him up and carried him off! Nobody could stop

them, not even the stewards! Fortunately, I followed them for a while. They took him into the Axiom. I didn't dare to follow them in."

The humans were baffled about why anybody would want to kidnap the captain. Somebody suggested that Auto had been reactivated, but somebody else said that nobody in their

right mind would reactivate him. Then somebody said that the only way to find out would be to go into the Axiom and find the captain.

John (not Johnny) said, "Wouldn't that be very dangerous?"

The person said, "It wouldn't as dangerous if every single one of us went together."

Mary, now John's wife, said, "I don't think that it would be a good idea if all of us went."

"What could happen? I think all of the robots should come with, too."

The idea sounded suspicious, but some people agreed anyway, along with some robots. They charged towards the Axiom. Everybody else, including the other robots, reluctantly

went too.

Insert story breaker here

In the captain's quarters, Auto watched the security camera footage of the main entrances to the Axiom. It showed humans and robots coming in, some eagerly, some not so

eagerly.

Auto turned around and said, "You see, my plan worked perfectly."

The captain looked at him angrily. He had already tried to restrain Auto, but he had proved to be far more agile and powerful than the captain had expected. The captain had several

bruises.

He said, "You can't win. You know you can't win."

Auto said, "On the contrary, I can and will win."

A message from the engineering section suddenly came up.

The robot on the screen said, _"Auto, we have finished our final check of the engines. We're ready to leave at any time."_

"Good. Wait for further instructions."

The message closed.

Auto turned to the captain and said, "We can leave at any time. The engines are fully repaired."

Auto checked the security screens. "And at such a good time." Everybody was inside the Axiom. Auto promptly shut the doors leading outside and summoned several robots to get

every one of the humans into the cabin they had lived in when the Axiom was in space. This was soon accomplished. All of the other robots were gathered onto the lido deck.

Auto turned towards the captain, anticipating that he would say something.

He did. "What are you waiting for? That robot said we can leave at any time. Everything is prepared. There isn't anything left to do."

Auto had expected him to say that. "Actually, captain, there IS one thing left."

The captain didn't expect him to say that. "What's left to do?"

"If I'm correct, you will soon see."

With that, he summoned GO-4.

Insert story breaker here

M-O said, _"So, it WAS a trap."_

EVE said, _"I expected as much."_

WALL-E and EVE's friends gave a sincere apology for doubting them about Auto.

EVE said, _"It's all right. I don't think I would've believed me either."_

Everybody was waiting for something to happen.

WALL-E was terrified. The nightmares he had had were all coming true, and in the order that he had them. The only ones left were Auto electrocuting EVE, EVE with red eyes pointing

her blaster gun at him, and the huge, black monster that was keeping him captive.

PR-T said, _"Well what are we gonna do now? We can't let Auto launch the Axiom back into space. We'd never be able to get back!"_

HAN-S said, _"We must take action!"_

BRL-A said, _"Who's 'we'?"_

"_Let me rephrase that. SOMEBODY must take action!"_

VN-GO said, _"Yeah, but I don't think that anybody wants to."_

EVE, cocking her blaster gun, said, _"I will."_

With that, she flew over the guards and towards the trash chute that led to the captain's quarters. The guards didn't even try to stop her.

D-FIB said, _"I hope she'll be okay. I don't know what we'd do if something bad happened to her."_

M-O said, _"I'm sure she will be. After all, Auto only has his taser and EVE has her blaster gun. He wouldn't dare to try to attack her with that out."_

"_I hope you're right, M-O."_

WALL-E, however, wasn't so calm. The nightmare of EVE being electrocuted kept coming to his head. He didn't know why. He thought about all the other nightmares that had come

before that. They all happened at later times. Then he came to a realization that filled him with horror.

He abruptly took off, heading towards the garbage chute. The guards didn't try to stop him.

M-O, not knowing what WALL-E was doing, took off after him, yelling, _"Wait! WALL-E, WAIT!"_

By then, EVE was already in the captain's quarters.

Insert story breaker here

EVE was pointing her blaster gun directly at Auto. When she saw GO-4, she said, _"So, you were working with Auto the whole time. You did a pretty good job keeping that a secret."_

GO-4 said, "Well, I followed Auto before and I'll keep serving him until one of us dies."

Auto said, "So you came here with the intention of stopping my plans."

EVE said, _"Yes, and I won't stop until you're gone for good. We made the mistake of leaving you intact. We won't make that mistake again."_

"If you knew what all of my plans were, then you wouldn't have come here. Also, when I was switched to manual, I wasn't completely deactivated. I was still able to think and

remember. That month seemed like an eternity. I have no idea who reactivated me, but I'm glad they gave me all of this."

"_Your plans are to get us back into space!"_

"That's part of my plan. But there is still one part that comes before that."

"_I won't let you touch WALL-E."_

"I wasn't thinking about him."

EVE's eyes widened and then thinned to small, angry slits. She moved closer to Auto, her blaster gun less than an inch away from his eye.

"_If you so much as move, you won't have to worry about your plans anymore."_

GO-4 heard something and looked into the trash chute. "Speaking of WALL-E, he's climbing up the trash chute."

EVE looked away for a moment…and Auto took his chance.

He flipped out his taser and pressed it on her chest directly over EVE's main circuit board.

EVE couldn't move or speak. She was paralyzed by the massive amounts of electricity arching through her. After several agonizing moments, Auto retracted his taser. EVE collapsed

into her egg form and fell to the floor, her face screen blank. The captain could only watch in horror as GO-4 lifted her up with his tractor beam and dumped her down the trash chute.

EVE fell onto WALL-E's head, making him lose his grip and fall down the chute. He was knocked into another chute along the way.

Back on the bridge, GO-4 gave Auto a quick salute and left. Auto, however, didn't. He looked down the trash chute and watched EVE and WALL-E fall into the depths of the ship until

he couldn't see them anymore.

A few moments later, the captain, puzzled, said, "Auto…why are you trembling?"

Auto didn't say anything. He just stood there, trembling. "I…I…what…have I done?"

The captain was shocked by this sudden change in Auto's personality. "Auto…"

Auto's legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. The captain walked over to him, his eyes wide with astonishment. He heard Auto making a strange sound. It sounded like crying…

The captain knelt next to him and gently put a hand on his wheel. "Auto…I…"

Auto looked down at the floor and trembled even more.


	6. The betrayal

WALL-E screamed as he fell down the trash chute. He had no idea what had just happened. He had forgotten about the nightmare. All he knew was that something heavy had hit

him while he was climbing up the trash chute and had caused him to fall.

The bottom of the trash chute soon came into sight. When WALL-E was close, it opened into the garbage bay. WALL-E boxed up so that he wouldn't hurt himself against the

garbage. He hit a huge pile of trash a few times before sliding down the side. When he had come to a stop, he looked around. The garbage bay was dim and seemed a little creepy.

He didn't see the WALL-As.

WALL-E, still unaware of what had happened, began to look around. After a few moments, he spotted the lighter which he had used to help EVE realize…

EVE. It all abruptly came back to his mind. The nightmare, Auto's threat to kill them, the thing that had hit him while he was climbing the garbage chute…

He quickly picked up the lighter. No sooner than he had done so, something, obviously very weak, called out his name, the difficulty of doing so obvious. It was EVE.

Insert story breaker here

M-O fell down the chute, his memory of doing so before continually coming to his mind. Several questions were running through his head. Why did WALL-E rush off? Who repaired

Auto, and why? What was going to happen to all of the other robots and the humans? Why was Auto so keen on sticking to his directive? He didn't have any more time to think

about those questions, for the next moment he landed in the garbage bay. The first thing he heard was WALL-E groaning out of anxiety. He turned towards the sound and saw what

was happening. He leapt into action…

Insert story breaker here

It was quiet in the garbage bay. The worst part was over, but EVE was still in grave danger. WALL-E gently put her down in the exact same spot where she had put him the first time

they had landed in the garbage bay. The WALL-As illuminated the spot using their floodlight-like eyes.

EVE groaned, terribly weak and hardly able to move. Her eyes were half-closed and her eye screen was flickering. She was in worse condition than when Auto had tortured her.

WALL-E carefully pried open the panel covering her circuit board. It was greatly damaged. The outer casing had cracked open, exposing the inner components. There was a spot that

looked like it had been fried. WALL-E let out a small gasp at seeing the extent of the damage. Upon hearing that, EVE slightly panicked and tried to get up. WALL-E immediately

pushed her back down and tried to sooth her.

M-O, meanwhile, did the only thing he felt like he could do: he began to clean WALL-E's treads. It helped M-O with his feelings of helplessness and helped break some of the

uneasiness in the air.

After WALL-E briefly used M-O to get rid of some strange fluid on EVE's circuit board, WALL-E did the only thing he felt he could do to help EVE: he began to use his laser in an

attempt to solder her broken circuit board back together. His first try, he touched some exposed and undamaged parts of the circuit board and briefly caused EVE more pain. After

briefly stopping, he tried again, this time being more careful not to touch the undamaged parts of the circuit board. He had his hands on the rim of the circuit board hole to keep EVE

steady.

EVE couldn't help but love him even more for what he was trying to do. When WALL-E put one of his arms down, EVE reached out to try to hold his hand, but he put his arm back

before she could do so.

A few moments later, there was a sudden _crack!_ WALL-E had accidentally broken off a piece of the casing. M-O backed off, having finished cleaning WALL-E and unsure about what

WALL-E would do next. WALL-E, embarrassed, looked nervously at the piece and where it had been. A quick look at EVE's eyes caused him to become alarmed. Her eye screen was

flickering even more and her eyes were becoming unfocused. Thinking fast, he pulled out the lighter. It was about the same size as the piece he had broken off. Hoping for the best,

he put the lighter on EVE's circuit board. EVE suddenly rose up and knocked WALL-E backwards while doing so. She was in the air again and back to her normal state.

EVE, unsure of what had just happened, blinked in surprise and relief. She looked at her circuit board to see what WALL-E had done. When she saw the lighter, she was amazed.

WALL-E was overjoyed that EVE was back to normal. EVE, her love for WALL-E practically overflowing, couldn't resist giving him a hug. She let go of him a minute later.

M-O said, _"Let's get back to the lido deck."_

WALL-E and EVE agreed. EVE picked up WALL-E and M-O jumped onto the hook on WALL-E's back. As EVE had already done so, she didn't need to blast her way out of the garbage

bay.

Insert story breaker here

PR-T said, _"Okay, let me see if I got this right. The guy who reactivated you also programmed in strong moral values and gave you a directive of protecting us from harm, and the more you _

_resisted, the stronger it got until it was impossible for you to resist."_

Auto said, "Yes." He was pained by the doubt in her voice. He was also looking down, not having the courage to look at any of the robots. He was standing by himself, as the captain

was trying to explain what had happened with Auto to the rest of the humans, considerably farther away.

HAN-S said, _"Sounds pretty fishy to me."_

Auto was pained even more by that. He sighed, nodded, and said, "That's understandable."

D-FIB said, _"So something happened in the captain's quarters that caused you to realize the error of your ways and now you feel utterly remorseful."_

"Yes."

"_I know that EVE went up there, and WALL-E must have followed. What happened to them?"_

"Err…um…"

"_Auto…where are they?"_

A voice said, _"We're right here."_ It was EVE, with WALL-E and M-O next to her.

Everyone was relieved.

Auto was shocked. "How did you…never mind, don't answer that. I don't need to know."

EVE, now despising Auto, said, _"Indeed you don't."_

HAN-S explained what Auto had told them.

After being silent for a moment, EVE said, _"Do you honestly think that we'd believe that for a moment, considering what you've done so far?"_

Auto felt deeply saddened. "No."

"_Doesn't seem like that."_

WALL-E meanwhile, had noticed EVE's sister probes. One of his nightmares kept coming back to his mind. Then he noticed that there were only three of them.

Auto, in response to EVE, said, "It's understandable that you don't trust me."

D-FIB turned towards EVE and said, _"What did Auto do?"_

Before EVE could say anything, Probe Two said, _"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Five?"_

Her question was followed immediately by the sound of a blaster gun firing and a robot screeching in pain. Auto was the one hit. Four of his legs were gone, along with half his body

and a fourth of his wheel. The robots' hatred immediately turned to concern. Then they heard the sound of a robot laughing evilly. They looked up. It was Probe Five, with red eyes

and pointing her blaster gun at Auto.

Probe Two said, _"Five…what are you…?"_

Five said, _"Oh, this is rich! The long-time robotic and emotionless leader of the Axiom finally realizes the error of his ways! How much hatred he has gained just by following a 700-year-old _

_order! Same thing with GO-4! Auto finally realizes how much harm he caused, and all it took was a person highly knowledgeable about robots. Too bad Auto was too occupied with his own _

_desires and emotions to see what was really happening!"_

The probes were flabbergasted. Two said, _"But…I thought…"_

Auto was still functioning, but just barely. "I…I knew…she was…faking…it…I used…that…to…get…her…to…" Auto was too weak to say anything else.

The robots all looked at Auto, then back at Five.

She said, _"He wasn't faking his emotions or stories in any way, just so you know. But it doesn't matter! He'll be dead soon, anyway."_

EVE said, _"Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I want to."_

EVE was stunned silent by that.

Three said, _"What makes you think we'll just stand by and do nothing?"_

"_I don't think that."_

"_Then how do you intend to stop us?"_

Five's voice turned cruel. _"I was hoping you'd ask that."_

With that, she went out of sight. A few moments later, a giant, rusty, metal ball appeared. It hovered in the air. It opened up to reveal a clear ball in the middle with Five inside,

surrounded by consoles.

Everybody was incredibly surprised.

"_Like it?"_

EVE said, _"Where did you…?"_

"_You know that old, empty hidden room? Well, when I first found it, it wasn't empty. It was filled with a bunch of old junk. Using those pieces, along with a few robot parts and some parts I _

_made myself, I made this thing."_

HAN-S said, _"Where did you KEEP that thing?"_

"_I hid it in the garbage bay. The WALL-As never found it."_

Three was slightly discouraged, but not by much. _"You'll still have to deal with all of us."_

"_Not for long!"_ With that, she pressed a button and a high-pitched sound just barely above the robots' range of hearing came out of an unseen speaker. It wasn't just a high-pitched

sound. All of the robots cried out and collapsed to the ground.

Five said, _"It's an electromagnetic field. I'm safe in here. You all, on the other hand, are helpless."_ Then she saw that WALL-E wasn't affected by it.

"_What? You're resistant to it? Oh well. It doesn't matter. This thing has a lot more weapons than that."_

She folded up the giant sphere and moved it closer to WALL-E. He was terrified. He tried to use his laser to cut through the metal. It hardly did a thing.

Five's voice came out of a speaker. _"You have no defense against this, and you can't damage it, either. And you're all alone. Goodbye."_

Suddenly, a ridiculously high-pitched, squeaky, and tinny voice yelled out, "Think again, _lo femenino loco_!"

"_Who said that?"_

"I did!"

WALL-E turned towards the voice. It was the bronze dragon, standing up by itself and only 20 feet away.

"_Who are you?"_

"I am _draco qui aes inpediuntur_!"

"_The bronze dragon who interferes?"_

"Well, that's not my real name. I got that nickname by some guy I met a few thousand years ago and it just stuck."

"…"

"What?"

"…_How old are you?"_

"Eh, I think I'm about

34, 878, 347, 817, 895, 347, 891, 874, 947, 843, 783, 568, 359, 248, 949, 092, 909, 025, 897, 248, 239, 923, 589, 534, 784, 875, 843, 573, 478, 937, 786, 743, 774, 290, 123, 487,

344, 378, 472, 427, 894, 384, 524, 783, 447, 735, 727, 442, 783, 488, 923, 784, 572, 722, 200, 295, 358, 184, 584, 388, 453, 787, 454, 843, 920, 019, 894, 898, 934, 892, 349, 023,

149, 023, 903, 894, 784, 478, 954, 789, 478, 945, 782, 898, 974, 238, 923, 478, 924, 789, 428, 923, 489, 982, 349, 834, 093, 409, 091, 901, 489, 148, 934, 189, 341, 893, 478, 948,

973, 189, 031, 897, 348, 973, 489, 734, 189, 703, 157, 891, 789, 153, 147, 891, 789, 178, 907, 891, 789, 157, 896, 680, 913, 564, 890, 893, 531, 589, 890, 150, 915, 389, 065, 898,

347, 891, 703

or so years old."

There was silence for several moments.

"What?"

Changing the topic, Five said, _"Why does your voice sound so weird?"_

"It's very simple. My voice thingy is broken."

"_Um…"_

"Look, forget about my age and my voice. I came here for a reason."

"_And that reason is…?"_

The dragon made a quick dash towards WALL-E. Five immediately crashed the ball down where they were, but the dragon was several feet away by the time she got there, and he

was holding WALL-E safely in his arms.

The ball went up in the air and went higher. The dragon responded by flapping its wings. With some difficulty (and to WALL-E's slight surprise), the dragon rose into the air, still

carrying WALL-E. The two went higher and higher until they were far enough away so that the robots below wouldn't get hurt by what would soon happen.

Part of the ball unfolded to reveal a strong laser. The dragon quickly got out of the way. He quietly said, "Reminds me of that other giant metal ball…"

WALL-E didn't want to ask him what he was talking about.

Five tried to attack them several times. It wasn't long before the dragon got an idea. He put his mouth next to where WALL-E's audio sensors were and quietly (to ensure that Five

didn't overhear him) said, "WALL-E, use your laser on her weapons when she takes them out. I think those are the weak points." The next moment, the laser emitter came out of the

ball. The dragon dodged the laser. WALL-E sliced it off before it could be put back. The metal panel that covered it fell off, also. Five didn't notice. They repeated the process for every

weapon she took out. They eventually managed to slice off almost every weapon she had. But by then, Five was suspicious. She tried her laser emitter. Nothing happened. She

immediately realized what they had been doing.

"_HEY! YOU'VE BEEN CUTTING OFF MY WEAPONS! YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THAT!"_

She changed her tactics. She began trying to crush them by slamming them with the ball. Because of the decreased weight, she was faster than before. And the bronze dragon was

also getting tired. It wasn't long before the dragon could only hover in place. Five saw her chance.

"_And now for the inevitable conclusion: I kill both of you."_

The bronze dragon looked up. "I'm not done yet. I don't care what he says, I'm doing it!"

"_Doing what? And who's 'he'?"_

There was a flash of light.

The remains of Five's sphere suddenly broke up, revealing the clear ball with Five inside. Separated from the rest of the contraption, it fell towards the ground. The bronze dragon fell

too. The electromagnetic field also shut down, and the other robots quickly recovered. EVE caught WALL-E, and EVE's sisters caught the bronze dragon. As the sphere was incredibly

tough, it wasn't damaged when it hit the ground, and Five was unharmed, as well.

The humans rushed onto the scene, taking in the results.

John said, "Now what?"

The bronze dragon said, "First things first: Auto's gotta get fixed. He's still alive, but he won't be for long."

Johnny said, "I'll go!" He quickly rushed towards Auto, gently picked him up, and rushed off towards the distant repair ward.

The captain walked up to the clear sphere with Five inside. "I never expected you to do something like that. What should we do with you?"

The dragon, now next to him, said, "I know what to do." He grabbed the sphere. Upon seeing Five's fearful expression, he said, "Don't worry. You won't have a scratch on you. And

it's fair for everyone."

The captain gave him a look. The dragon said, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna release her. No, I'm going to…change something." He rolled the sphere away. Just before he left, he

said, "Oh, and I'd rather that none of you follow me. I'd know if you were following me, and I don't want you to know what I'll be doing." With that, he left.

Everyone waited around for several minutes. It was almost unbearably quiet.

Then…"He's okay!" It was Johnny.

He went into the crowd, with Auto, fully repaired, in his arms. He stopped near the robots.

Auto didn't say a thing. He didn't feel comfortable near the other robots.

Finally, he said, "I'd better tell the rest of my followers about the change of plans."

The captain nodded, and Johnny, still carrying Auto, headed towards the engine room.

After they left, the bronze dragon, who had just entered the room, said, "Okay, I think everything's just about wrapped up."

EVE said, _"What did you do to Five?"_

"I don't think you're gonna believe me, but here goes. I changed the worst parts of her personality. Do not ask how I did that."

EVE said, _"Where is she?"_

"Eh, I'm sure she'll be joining you, just as soon as she gets over her shame. And with that, I must say goodbye. I hope we meet again, WALL-E and EVE. You two are a very good

couple." He gave a quick salute to the captain and rushed off. "Be sure to tell Auto I said hello!"

Insert story breaker here

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky. It was a welcome change from the rain that had lasted for five days in a row. Some of the robots were having a contest to see who

could skip stones the farthest over a particularly large puddle. Johnny supervised. Auto was winning. He briefly looked at Johnny. Johnny smiled. Auto would've smiled back, if he

could. He was glad that Johnny was the one who reactivated him, and that he had been able to think of a way to implement him into the robots' way of life. He was also glad that

Johnny was compassionate and caring, and able to look beyond the surface of someone. He was also glad that Johnny was highly knowledgeable about robotics.

Auto enjoyed life. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching, waiting…and it wasn't a good thing.

Insert story breaker here

John and Mary stood watching the robots with their activities.

John said, "It's amazing."

Mary said, "It is."

"I mean, just look at how great everything turned out!"

"Yes."

"I swear, nothing could make me happier!"

"Actually, I think there's something that could."

John looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" She went close to his ear and said something.

John's eyes grew wide. He looked at her for a few moments, and then he looked forward again. Then he fainted.

Mary quickly caught him. "Woah! Didn't expect that reaction!" A few nearby human helped her. One of them said, "What did you tell him?" She whispered it to him.

"Ah. Wait, what does that mean?"

Another human said, "What did she say?"

"Oh, she said she's pregnant with twins."

Insert story breaker here

WALL-E and EVE watched the sunset from the top of their trailer. Things had been so peaceful for the past few weeks. Probe Five was friendly, Auto was their friend, the humans

were doing great, and everything seemed perfect. A sudden chill came over them, presumably from the approaching night. They heard somebody coming. They looked and saw Auto

right behind them, and he seemed anxious.

"_What is it, Auto?"_

"I've had this strange feeling all day and it's been getting worse. It feels like something is watching, waiting…and it's not a good thing. And I think it's waiting for you two."

"_Hmm."_

**Author's note: at last…chapter 6. I'm going to end it here because I don't want it to go on too long. Sorry I didn't update earlier. Lack of interest…and high school. The story **

**doesn't end here, just so you know. You'll find out who the bronze dragon is and why he's so old. (By the way, for his age, I just typed in some numbers randomly.) …But not **

**in this story.**


	7. Coranzinto & development

The night was cold. The robots were nervous, especially Auto, EVE, and WALL-E. The air itself had an unnatural feeling to it. The robots looked around, trying to find whatever it was

that was watching them. As much as some of them wanted to deny it, they knew that Auto was right. They just _knew_ it. It was like that feeling that you get when you know that

somebody with evil intensions is behind you, but you don't dare turn around, for then they will kill you, but even if you don't turn around, they will kill you, for there is nobody else

around for miles…

All the robots huddled together, trying to protect each other. They were all outside WALL-E and EVE's trailer and the door was closed. They didn't want to risk being cornered.

Then, suddenly, a voice started speaking. It was unnatural and it sounded like it was coming from their minds…

"Should I do it now? It would save me quite some time. I might end up causing a temporal paradox, but there was that one creature also, so it might not end all existence. Although,

speaking of her, I would have to face her wrath. If I do anything to her, I'll have to face her parents, and if I do anything to them, I'll have to face HIM… I should just wait. Do you

hear me, robots? I will be meeting you again, and I won't be so hesitant that time…"

The voice trailed off. The night suddenly warmed and the unnatural feeling went completely away. The robots relaxed.

EVE said, _"What was that thing?"_

A familiar voice said, "If he had taken another step, he would've had to face me a lot sooner than he though." It was the bronze dragon. His voice box was still broken, but it was

undeniable that there was a grave seriousness in his voice that none of them had ever sensed in anybody else before.

Auto said, "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed him here and I wanted to make sure that nobody was harmed."

D-FIB said, _"What was that thing?"_

"Saying his name out loud would bring him here in an instant. He is my absolute archenemy. I search for him relentlessly, removing his influence as I go."

EVE said, _"What about Five?"_

"He had put a small piece of his power into her. It didn't change her physically, but it corrupted her mind. I didn't really change her personality; I merely removed his power from her.

I didn't tell the captain that because explaining it to him was unnecessary."

"_Who are you really?"_

"I would love to tell you my real name, but it cannot be replicated by any sound a human could speak or applied to any form of writing. I must leave now. He will not end his mission

until it is complete…and I must ensure that never happens."

There was a brief flash of light, and he was gone.

WALL-E said, _"I wonder what his mission is…"_

Insert story breaker here

The robots finally stopped. They were surrounded by their friends, who had pitched in at various times to help with the story.

Andrentureasu said, "Is that it?"

EVE said, _"That's it."_

Chirabanui said, "I wonder who that bronze dragon was. As for his age…wait a minute…he's older than…that's longer than…"

Andrentureasu said, "What is it?"

"…If we ever see your parents, we're going to have to tell them about him. I wonder what happened to them anyway."

Auto said, "I know. I still don't get how he can be that old. By the way, what are your names?"

Andrentureasu and Chirabanui introduced themselves.

Auto said, "Those are pretty long. Why don't we just call you two Anny and Chi?"

They agreed.

EVE said, _"We can explain how he is so old, but not now. I know I've had enough with storytelling for today. Besides, we have some things to do."_

Anny nodded and left. She ran to the middle of an empty field. The other Albatrians were discussing diplomatic affairs in the city, things she had no interest in.

Chi said, "Anny…why are we here?"

Almost robotically, she said, "A name keeps running through my head…it is his name…I know it…I must say it…"

"The name of the bronze dragon or the name of his archenemy?"

"Coranzinto!"

Instantly, the sky darkened and the air cooled off and an unnatural feeling ran through both of them.

Chi said, "I have a bad feeling about this…" His fears weren't unfounded.

Behind them, a voice, unnatural-sounding and threatening, said, "Hello, Andrentureasu."

A heavy feeling suddenly enveloped her, and her vision faded away. The heavy feeling increased until she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, the kind from which one may never

awaken…

Insert story breaker here

"Would SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

"Simple. She was possessed by something evil."

"I don't believe in ghosts."

"It wasn't a ghost."

"Well, who and what are those two?"

"They are the parents of her soul. You are very lucky to see them while you are alive. In fact, I don't think that's ever happened before."

"While I'm alive?"

"They're the rulers of the afterlife. They're very powerful."

Andrentureasu recognized the voices. They were the voices of Chi and one of the Albatrians that had come to Earth for diplomatic reasons. Then she realized that her eyes were

closed and she was lying on the ground.

She started to open her eyes. Chi apparently could tell and immediately moved over to her.

She looked at him and said, "What happened?"

"Well, you got possessed by that thing and started flying towards the city in an attempt to wreak havoc, I guess. Fortunately, your, uh, parents intervened before any damage could

be done."

"You mean THOSE two, don't you?"

"Yes."

She looked to the other side…and saw two massive dragons looking at her with concern in their eyes. One dragon was pure black and had red eyes and jagged-looking scales. The

other dragon was golden and had light blue eyes and smooth scales. The concern in their eyes turned to relief as they saw that Anny was all right.

Chi turned to the huge crowd that had gathered and said, "Would all of you mind leaving us? There are a few things we need to talk about that are strictly private."

In a few minutes, the crowd was gone.

The dragons gently rubbed their heads against Anny.

The golden dragon said, "Thank goodness you're all right. After I had to abandon you, I was so afraid of what would happen to you." It was female.

Chi said, "Had to abandon…? Wait, what?"

The golden dragon looked at him. "The angel that you thought was her was actually me. I was pregnant with her when I was thrown out by him."

"You mean…Coran?"

"Yes. One day he showed up, turned me into an angel, and brainwashed both of us so that I wouldn't realize the truth and neither would Karantius."

The black dragon said, "When he had first come, we caught him and imprisoned him in a sphere of light, which Celestia put into a dead-end hallway in the palace and blocked it with

a barrier made from our combined powers."

Celestia, the golden dragon, said, "I thought it would be enough. It wasn't."

Karantius, the black dragon, said, "His brainwashing also changed my memory, making me think that Celestia and I had once been the same being."

Chi said, "Wow, seems like he's had quite an effect on our background!"

"He has, and he will continue to do the same thing to others, and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

"…Two robots mentioned that they had met a bronze dragon that not only claimed to be ridiculously old, but also said that he was Coran's archenemy."

Celestia moved closer to them. "Andrentureasu, find a way to get those robots to tell you more about the bronze dragon. I've never heard of such a being saying such things, but if

it's telling the truth, then that dragon is our only hope for finding a way to defeat Coran."

Anny said, "I will, mom."

Celestia gently rubbed her head on Anny again. Anny liked it. It felt good.

Karantius said, "We must be getting back. We shall await further information." He disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Celestia disappeared in a flash of light.

Anny was happy that she finally got to see them.

She looked at Chi and said, "So, when do you think we should ask for another story?"

_The end (of this story)_

Development

Coranzinto-the inspiration of this character was fairly sudden. I had a scary nightmare last night. I will go into detail because I don't want to forget (if that makes sense). The

nightmare originally was in a version of Okami that could be considered a beta version. Ammy was being relentlessly pursued by a bear that looked like Sleepy. It took place in

Shinshu Field. Ammy was eventually cornered in a version of the Moon Shrine, with the bear sticking its head through the window closest to the entrance. Ammy growled at it and the

bear changed its expression to look like the bear was only lonely and wanted company. Ammy let her guard down and went up to it. She stopped only three inches away from it. The

bear changed its expression into an evil one, grabbed Ammy in its jaws, and swallowed her whole. It soon spit out a piece of stone. (If you know what I'm talking about, but don't

know the significance of the piece of stone, look up on YouTube what happens when Ammy dies.) I soon changed the nightmare so that Ammy was still alive and I was even in it.

They were right outside the entrance to Kamiki Village and the bear was about to eat Ammy when I came and told the bear that I would give it an offering in exchange for Ammy. The

offering was a literal ton of cooked fish. The bear happily complied. Soon, the fish were gone and the bear was…quite happy. Ammy and I went back to the village and spoke to the

man who had cooked the fish about advice on what to do next since my idea to kill the bear hadn't worked. (A very deadly and tasteless poison had been cooked into the fish.) The

cook had an idea on why the bear wasn't affected by the poison, but he wanted to be sure. We started a sort of program that meant that the bear would spare the life of a person it

was about to eat if we gave it an offering of fish. However, anybody it spared would have to stay in Kamiki Village. The population of the village ended up multiplying several times

before the cook was certain of his idea. We had tried all the lethal poisons he had. He concluded that the bear made a natural poison neutralizer. There was only one poison that it

didn't affect, and it couldn't even be considered lethal: the absolute worst it could do was make somebody too weak to sit up on their own, and keep them like that for a very long

while. But it was the only option we had left. The next time we made an offering to the bear, the fish were basically slathered with the "poison". The bear, apparently suspicious, had

me and Ammy eat some of it. Since nothing happened to us, the bear ate the rest of it. However, when it was done, its stomach hurt and it realized what we had done. It then

turned into a massive demon, larger than any Ammy had ever encountered. It then chased us through several worlds and eventually, it was apparently defeated by some young

gods. Sorry for the long explanation, but I just wanted to get it out.

Probe Five's betrayal-originally, Probe Five was going to be who she was at first, but I wanted an antagonist other than Auto, so I went with her.

The bronze dragon-at first, the dragon was Celestia. Then I changed it to a robot. Then I gave it a more complex background. My nightmare last night helped.

**I think that's all I have to say. Now I am finally done with the third story in my saga. One more story, and then I'll finally move on to a different category.**


End file.
